gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gendry Baratheon
2 3 7 8 |Erster Auftritt = "Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" |Letzter Auftritt = "Jenseits der Mauer" |Erschienen in = 19 Episoden (siehe unten) |Status = Am Leben |Herkunft = Königsmund |Familie = |Dargestellt von = Joe Dempsie |Sprecher = Louis Friedemann Thiele |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Gendry) |Wappen-links = WappenHausBaratheon.PNG |Haus1 = Haus Baratheon |Wappen-rechts = WappenHausBaratheon.PNG |Haus3 = Haus Baratheon }} Gendry ist ein Hauptcharakter der dritten und siebten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Davor war er ein Nebencharakter der ersten und zweiten Staffel. Er wird von Joe Dempsie dargestellt und tritt erstmals in der Folge "Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" auf. Gendry ist ein nicht anerkannter Bastard des Königs Robert Baratheon. Er ist ein begabter Schmied und ehemaliger Gefangener von Harrenhal. Später schließt er sich der Bruderschaft ohne Banner an. Nach seiner Flucht nach Königsmund folgt er, auf Bitten von Davos Seewert, Jon Schnee in den Norden. In der Serie Biographie Gendry ist der uneheliche Sohn des verstorbenen Königs Robert Baratheon. Er ist sich seiner Abstammung nicht bewusst und wurde auch nicht von Robert anerkannt, weswegen er nicht den Nachnamen "Wasser" trägt. Gendry lebt und arbeitet in Königsmund als Lehrling des Waffenschmieds Tobho Mott, dem er hilft, Waffen und Rüstungen für den Adel herzustellen. Staffel 1 Als Lord Eddard Stark den mysteriösen Tod der ehemaligen Hand des Königs, Jon Arryn, untersucht, erfährt er von Jons Besuch in der Schmiede von Tobho Mott. Eddard begibt sich ebenfalls dorthin und trifft den Schmiedemeister Mott und seinen Lehrling Gendry. Er bewundert einen Helm in Form eines Stierkopfes, den Gendry angefertigt hat und wird von diesem belehrt, dass der Helm unverkäuflich sei, da Gendry ihn für sich selbst gemacht habe. Ned erfährt, dass Jon Arryn Gendry über seine Herkunft befragt hatte und bittet Gendry, dieselben Aussagen für ihn zu wiederholen. Gendry erzählt von seiner Mutter, die sehr früh gestorben sei, und dass er sich lediglich an ihr gelbes Haar erinnern könne. Daraufhin wird Eddard klar, dass Gendry der Bastard von König Robert ist. Trotzdem ist er sich unklar darüber, warum Jon Arryn ihn ausfindig gemacht hat. Bevor Ned die Schmiede verlässt, nimmt er Tobho Mott zur Seite und weist ihn an, Gendry zu ihm zu schicken, wenn er lieber ein Schwert schwingen statt schmieden würde. thumb|Gendry und [[Arya Stark|Arya in Königsmund]] Gendry gehört zu den neuesten Rekruten, die Yoren für die Nachtwache zusammengesucht hat. Er begegnet Arya Stark, als sie von einigen Jungen wegen ihres Schwertes belästigt wird. Als Heiße Pastete mit ihm zusammenstößt, verscheucht er die Jungs mit den Worten: "Wenn ich den Stahl schlage, singt er. Singst du auch, wenn ich dich schlage?" Gendry bemerkt außerdem, dass Aryas Schwert feinster Schmiedekunst entstammt und glaubt, dass sie es gestohlen hat. Er erzählt ihr, dass sein Meister seiner überdrüssig geworden sei und er deswegen der Nachtwache beitreten wolle. Staffel 2 Gendry reist mit Yoren und den anderen Rekruten der Nachtwache auf dem Königsweg Richtung Norden. Während der Reise freundet er sich mit Arya an, die sich als Waisenjunge Arry ausgibt. Er wird von der Stadtwache von Königsmund gesucht, die den Auftrag von Königin Cersei Lennister hat, alle Bastarde König Robert Baratheons zu töten. Gendry verbleibt aber weiterhin unwissend über seine Abstammung. thumb|Arya Stark und Gendry verstecken sich vor den [[Goldröcke|Goldröcken.]] Yoren bedroht zwei Goldröcke, die auf der Suche nach Gendry sind, und sie ziehen sich daraufhin mit leeren Händen zurück. Gendry durchschaut Aryas Tarnung und erkennt, dass sie ein Mädchen ist. Nachdem Gendry ihr Geheimhaltung geschworen hat, vertraut Arya ihm ihre wahre Identität an. Die Goldröcke kehren mit Ser Amory Lorch und Lennistertruppen zurück. Sie töten Yoren und nehmen Arya und Gendry gefangen. Arya kann sie davon überzeugen, dass der bereits getötete Lommy Grünhand Gendry sei, da er den von Gendry angefertigten Stierhelm bei sich hatte. Die Gefangenen werden nach Harrenhal gebracht, wo sie brutal von Gregor Cleganes Männern gefoltert werden, während der Kitzler sie befragt. Gendry wird als nächstes Opfer ausgewählt, aber durch die Ankunft Lord Tywin Lennisters gerettet, der darauf besteht, dass die Gefangenen lebendig mehr Nutzen bringen als tot. Gendry wird zur Arbeit in der Burgschmiede eingeteilt. Als Lord Tywin die Burg verlässt, um mit seinen Truppen in die Westlande zu ziehen, arrangiert Arya mit Jaqen H'ghars Hilfe die Flucht von Gendry, Heiße Pastete und sich selbst aus Harrenhal. Auf einer Landstraße begegnen Arya, Gendry und Heiße Pastete zum letzten Mal Jaqen H'ghar, der danach sein Gesicht ablegt und sich für tot erklärt. Staffel 3 250px|right Gendry, Arya und Heiße Pastete werden auf der Straße von einigen Mitgliedern der Bruderschaft ohne Banner überrascht. Diese nehmen sie kurzerhand mit, sind jedoch freundlich zu ihnen. Gendry beschließt, sich ihnen anzuschließen, da sie Verwendung für einen guten Waffenschmied haben. Das ärgert Arya, die Gendry nicht verlieren will und ihm ihrerseits anbietet, mit ihr zu kommen und ein Teil ihrer Familie zu werden. Darauf antwortet Gendry ihr lächelnd: "Du wärst aber nicht meine Familie. Du wärst meine Lady." Die Bruderschaft verkauft Gendry an Melisandre, welche Königsblut benötigt, um ein Ritual zu vollziehen. Sie trickst Gendry aus und nimmt ihm mithilfe einiger Blutegel Blut ab. Dass Gendry bei einem weiteren Ritual den Tod erwartet, weiß er nicht. Davos Seewert weiß dies jedoch schon und versucht, den König Stannis Baratheon davon zu überzeugen, dass er keinen Jungen töten darf, um auf den Eisernen Thron zu gelangen. Doch Stannis lässt sich nicht beirren. Eines Nachts befreit Davos Gendry aus seinem Gefängnis und bringt ihn zum Strand. Er gewinnt Gendrys Vertrauen, da beide aus Flohloch - einem Armenviertel Königsmunds - stammen. Beim Strand steht bereits ein Ruderboot. Davos erklärt Gendry, wie man das Boot bedient und auch, dass er auf keinen Fall vom Meerwasser trinken darf. Des Weiteren sagt er ihm, wo er hin muss, um in Sicherheit zu sein und wie er dort hingelangt. Dann rudert Gendry davon. Staffel 7 300px|thumb|Gendry mit seinem Kriegshammer Ser Davos schmuggelt Tyrion Lennister nach Königsmund. Dort angekommen besucht er Gendry in seiner Schmiede. Er möchte Gendry davon überzeugen, mit ihnen zu kommen. Zu Davos' Verwunderung ist Gendry schon bereit und will sofort mit ihm gehen, bewaffnet mit einem Kriegshammer, wie einst sein Vater ihn im Krieg nutzte. Als sie das Boot wieder erreichen, werden sie von zwei Goldröcken erwischt. Davos kann diese bestechen, doch sie hinterfragen, was sie geladen haben. Davos präsentiert ihnen eine Kostprobe, womit sich die Goldröcke zufrieden geben. Als Tyrion Lennister zurück zum Boot kommt, werden die beiden allerdings misstrauisch, da die beiden genau nach so einem Zwerg mit der gleichen Narbe suchen. Gendry zieht seinen Kriegshammer und tötet die beiden. Auf Drachenstein erklärt Davos Gendry, dass er Jon Schnee nicht seine wahre Identität preisgeben soll. Als die beiden allerdings auf Jon treffen, verrät Gendry sofort alles, da ihre beiden Väter früher gut befreundet waren. Gendry schließt sich Jon Schnee an und reist mit nach Ostwacht. Gendry reist gemeinsam mit Jon Schnee, Ser Davos und Jorah Mormont nach Ostwacht, um dort Tormund und den Wildlingen gegen die Wiedergänger und die Weißen Wanderer zu helfen. Tormund erzählt von Gefangenen, die sie aufgegriffen haben. Dabei handelt es sich um Sandor Clegane, Beric Dondarrion und Thoros von Myr. Gendry erkennt die beiden Männer der Bruderschaft und erzählt, dass diese beiden ihn an die rote Hexe verkauft haben. Beric meint, sie würden alle auf derselben Seite kämpfen, was Jon bestätigt. Er lässt die Gefangenen frei. Sie begeben sich, zusammen mit den anderen Wildlingen, nördlich der Mauer, um dort den gemeinsamen Feind zu besiegen. Gemeinsam stapfen sie durch den Schnee und Thoros will wissen, ob Gendry noch böse auf sie ist. Wütend wirft Gendry ihm vor, dass er ihn an die rote Hexe verkauft hat, obwohl er einer von ihnen sein wollte. Er zählt auf, was Melisandre ihm angetan hat und dass sie ihn noch umbringen wollte. Der Bluthund wirft ihm entgegen, er solle aufhören zu jammern und froh sein, noch am Leben zu sein. Thoros bietet ihm als Entschuldigung etwas vom Alkohol an. Ein Schneesturm kommt auf und die Sicht verschwimmt. Sie sehen einen Eisbären in der Ferne und Gendry will wissen, ob Bären blaue Augen haben. Der untote Bär greift an und schafft es, mehrere Wildlinge zu töten und Thoros schwer zu verletzen. Die Gruppe stellt einem Trupp Wiedergänger in Begleitung eines Weißen Wanderers eine Falle und im darauffolgenden Kampf erwehrt sich Gendry eines Untoten mittels seines Hammers. Jon schafft es, den Wanderer zu töten und alle Wiedergänger bis auf einen zerfallen zu Staub. Sie schaffen es, den Wiedergänger zu fesseln, doch es nähert sich eine große Horde von weiteren Untoten. Jon schickt den protestierenden Gendry zurück nach Ostwacht, damit dieser als schnellster einen Raben zu Daenerys schicken kann. Gendry stürmt los und lässt die Anderen zurück. Dabei muss er seinen Hammer Tormund überlassen. Völlig erschöpft und halb erfroren erreicht er Ostwacht und wird von Ser Davos gefunden. Mit letzter Kraft teilt er ihm mit, dass sie einen Raben schicken müssen. Auftritte Nebencharakter Hauptcharakter In den Büchern In den Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Romanen ist Gendry der Lehrling des Waffenschmiedemeisters Tobho Mott. Gendrys Mutter arbeitete in einem Wirtshaus und starb, als er noch sehr jung war. Eine unbekannte Person zahlte für seine Ausbildung bei Mott. Gendry ist etwa zwischen 14 und 16 Jahre alt, ein kräftig gebauter und starker Kerl, der vielversprechende Aussichten zum Waffenschmied hat. In den Büchern wird Gendrys Ähnlichkeit zu Robert Baratheon als so überdeutlich beschrieben, dass jeder der Robert kennt, Gendry als dessen Sohn identifizieren kann. Da Renly Baratheon ebenso nachgesagt wird, eine große Ähnlichkeit zu Robert in seiner Jugend zu haben, sieht Gendry auch ihm verblüffend ähnlich. Gendry erhält nicht den Bastardnachnamen (Wasser) der in den Kronlanden verwendet wird, da er nicht von Robert anerkannt wurde. Er schließt sich der Bruderschaft ohne Banner an da er von deren Idealen beeindruckt ist. Stammbaum Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Gendry es:Gendry it:Gendry pl:Gendry ru:Джендри zh:詹德利 Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Bastarde Kategorie:Gemeines Volk Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere (Kronlande) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel